konosuba dxd
by Juzo Suzuya
Summary: Las cosas terminaron de la peor manera posible, estando frente a el rey demonio y dándonos cuenta de que nuestro poder no era suficiente, a pesar de nuestros mejores esfuerzos solo el ataque de megumin era capaz de hacerle algún daño al rey demonio este era el fin de nuestro pequeño grupo de una forma u otra un hechizo maldito derrotara al rey demonio pero a que costo
1. Chapter 1

darkness! - grite con todas mis fuerzas al ver a mi cruzada ser lanzada como un muñeco de trapo por el rey demonio

mierda qué hago? - pensé no había mucho que lastimara al rey demonio, era lo suficientemente para sobrevivir a megumin y su explosión por lo que no había manera que ninguno de mis hechizos lo lastimara

puedo ver como todos mis amigos del gremio de principiantes se lanzan a la batalla sin miedo a la muerte, eso sería muy heroico si no supiera que ellos confían en aqua para revivirlos

esta pelea ya se alargado 2 horas en las que darkness se lanza detiene al rey demonio, como este es fuerte simplemente lanza a darkness atrás como un simple bicho pero esto no detiene a darkness es mas parece que su livido esta en su cima

megumin de vez en cuando lanza su explosión con mi ayuda y con la de wiz que donamos magia y extraemos magia de los demás aventureros que descansan mientras darkness no es herida gravemente

aqua ella tal vez ha sido la clave de este ataque nunca hubiéramos durado tanto sin ella, revive y sana esa es su labor, sin ella ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí

estoy seguro que ya e muerto 2 veces pero no importa debo seguir guiando el estúpido ataque

no se a logrado hacer nada mas que algunos moretones y rasguños de espadas esto no esta funcionando - digo mientras corro a socorrer a darkness para curarla necesitamos de ella

las oleadas de aventureros saben que no harán daño por eso se intentan mantener vivos y no ser una carga, distraer es su labor

darkness! estás bien - digo mientras la levantó con todas mis fuerzas a donde esta aqua curando a más aventureros

si sigo viva pero no creo que podamos derrotar a el rey demonio - dijo darkness entre jadeos

tsk, eso ya lo se - pero no veo ninguna otra forma de pelear o hacer daño - dije pensando al máximo

y si usamos eso? - dijo darkness misteriosamente

eso? - pregunte curioso mientras la dejaba en el suelo junto a megumin

si eso - dijo megumin mientras estaba boca a bajo en el suelo

tienen que ser más específicas no se que es eso? - dije realmente confundido

ellas me miraron como si yo fuera un idiota

kazuma-aa! no quiero usar eso - dijo aqua después de haber curado a darkness, y ahora lloraba mientras me jalaba de un lado a otro

esta estupida diosa - pienso mientras que una garrapata sale en mi frente

a que mierda se refieren con eso? - dije despotricando y jalando las mejillas de aqua

kazuma, te acuerdas de ese hechizo que leímos en un libro la anterior semana - dijo darkness ya de pie y señalando a megumin para darle un poco de mi magia

oh ya veo de qué hablan - dije como si se me hubiera iluminado el foco

realmente no sabía de lo que hablaban, resulta que en este mundo existen más de un idioma y el libro estaba escrito en otro idioma ilegible para mi pero, para no quedar mal en frente de ellas decidí seguirles el juego esa vez

realmente no se de que se trata eso - dije revelando la verdad

las 3 me miraron por unos segundos antes de suspirar

tenia que haber sabido que kazuma no dejaría de ser un inútil a pesar de todos los jefes que hemos matado - dijo aqua como si ella fuera una adulta regañando a un niño

una garrapata mayor a la anterior apareció en mi frente

esa inútil diosa se va enterar cuando volvamos al pueblo de axel

bueno, no importa kazuma debemos apurarnos a lanzar el hechizo parece que el rey demonio también se arto de esta pelea y esta cargando su ataque final - dijo megumin mirando al rey demonio que se apartó de todos los aventureros y estaba cargando poder mágico inmenso

yo trague saliva por la cantidad de magia que se estaba reuniendo

vamos a hacerlo o no? - dijo aqua sacándonos de nuestra ensoñación

megumin y darkness asintieron y se tomaron de las manos junto a aqua y extendieron sus manos hacia mi del lado derecho aqua y del izquierdo darkness

vamos! - dije sacando un poco de coraje al ver a mis compañeras de fiesta tan determinadas

bien! - dijo darkness mientras cerraba los ojos y se preparaba

chicos solo aguanten por favor yo dirigiré la magia, aqua suministramos con toda tu magia hasta la última gota, darkness resiste el dolor por favor y kazuma no te pierdas - dijo megumi sin yo entender bien lo que quería decir pero lo iba a entender más pronto que tarde

después de eso pude ver como runas comenzaron a extenderse por el cuerpo de darkness y aqua dejaba fluir su magia en todos nosotros megumin parecía que estaba centrada en cantar para formar el hechizo

pasaron 5 segundos y no sabia que debía hacer o por que me dijeron que no me perdiera pero después de un momento lo sentí y grite, grite tan fuerte que pensé que mis cuerdas vocales se iban a salir por mi garganta

dolor un dolor inmenso rondaba en mi cabeza, mi cabeza no ya no era mi cabeza, era nuestra

podía oír los pensamientos de aqua y megumin mejor dicho oía sus pensamientos subconscientes tenia que respirar por 3 hacer que sus funciones motoras siguieran en pie y trabajando

yo era en este momento un apoyo para los pensamientos que ellas no necesitaban atender, podía sentir como megumin tenía su mente completamente en el hechizo, un hechizo tan complicado que debía formarse paso a paso

aqua de igual forma estaba canalizando su magia en las runas que estaban en el cuerpo de darkness a medida que megumin las plantaba en el encantamiento

esto era loco, lo mas loco que nunca pensé posible, queria saber por que se necesitaba tanta capacidad mental, que era este hechizo

vinculación implosiva - era el nombre de esta magia no sabia nada mas de la magia pero no sabia mas

trate de seguir el ritmo y trabajar para mantener mi mente centrada en los 3, pasaron 20 segundos en los respire 18 veces para cada persona, mis gritos de dolor no ayudaron a reducir ese número, tuve que mantener latiendo sus corazones y hacer que todo lo demás funciones

mi mente está en el límite de ser un soporte, cuando pude sentir que termino y en buen momento el rey demonio ya había cargado su ataque

mientras poco a poco devolvía el control a megumin y aqua, por fin pude leer el pensamiento de las chicas y saber que era esa magia

una magia de sacrificio, vincular la vida de las personas en el hechiso con el enemigo y luego destruirse a si mismo provocando que el enemigo se destruya

esta magia iba a matarnos junto al rey demonio no había salvación para él o para nosotros. para este hechizo se necesitaban 4 partes magia inmensa para vincular vidas, un cuerpo en la cual enmarcar las runas de la magia provocando dolor al cuerpo en el que se realizaba la magia, direccion para armar cada runa una a una y por último un soporte para que el hechizo no distrajera a los 3 anteriores

un hechizo de auto sacrificio, justo cuando abri los ojos pude ver como el cuerpo de darkness estaba bañado en runas

en la frente de aqua y megumin una runa para vinculación

y los más extraño de todo ellas sonreían como si hubieran logrado algo bueno, como si fuera el cumpleaños de alguien en el grupo

yo no sabia si podia sonreir asi o si había algo por lo que sonreír, íbamos a morir todos

justo en el momento en el que trate de decir algo sentí o mejor dicho deje de sentir las 2 manos que estaban junto a la mía, la calidez que de ellas desprendía no estaban mas junto a mi

al siguiente segundo una patada se estrello en mi estomago mandando a volar de parte de darkness

no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero seguro que no era bueno

al momento en que aterrice pude oír el lanzamiento del hechizo

**vinculación implosiva - **la voz al unísono de aqua megumin y darkness sonaron al momento de que una fuerte luz cubrió la sala del trono del rey demonio

un fuerte grito proveniente del rey demonio se oyó y luego la luz se atenuó dejándome ver que era lo que pasó

el rey demonio una bestia de 2 metros y medio ahora estaba como a poco desmoronándose en polvo al igual que ellas

aqua, megumin, darkness - dije en voz baja mientras veía a las 3 poco a poco desmoronándose en polvo

kazuma sigues siendo un inútil - dijo aqua sonriéndome - pero eres el inútil mas raro y divertido que pudo haberme traido a este mundo, no puedo creer que una diosa como yo haya dado la vida por alguien como tu

kazuma gracias por aceptarme como era y nunca abandonarme - dijo megumin

kazuma la bestia que me prometieron nunca me decepciono, nunca te contuviste y fuiste un buen amigo gracias - dijo darkness al momento que las tres junto al rey demonio se caían en polvo

chicas - fue lo que salio de mi voca al verlas sonreír

con cada palabra sentía como un dolor se asentaba en mi pecho, un dolor que no era sano

al momento que megumin hablo yo no podía soportarlo corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia ellas

por que se despiden si aun nos falta seguir con nuestra aventura, megumin, darkness, aqua por favor - decía con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos

a medio camino tropecé con la nada pero eso no me detuvo inmediatamente corrí hacia ellas mientras se desvanecen frente a mis ojos

justo cuando llegue con ellas, desaparecieron en la nada sólo polvo esparcido en el viento

todas se fueron un instinto primordial fue lo que salió de la garganta de kazuma

ah ah ah - mocos y lagrimas salieron de las cavidades de kazuma antes de lo que se conocería como

un grito desgarrador que señala _**el fin de nuestra aventura **_

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA, YA VOLVI CON UNA HISTORIA QUE QUERÍA ESCRIBIR LAS QUE AUN NO TERMINE LO ARE EN UN FUTURO PRÓXIMO

ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2

un sollozo desgarrador era lo que se oía en el salón del trono del rey demonio estos sollozos venían del héroe definitivo satou kazuma el héroe que lo perdió todo

algo que la gente no sabía del rey demonio es que este no se reformaba cada 100 años como lo decía la realeza ,no este rey demonio se formaba a partir de una maldicion del que derroto al anterior rey demonio

transformando al anterior héroe en un demonio, mejor dicho el rey demonio esta maldición no ocurría de repente se tomaba su tiempo exactamente 100 años para madurar y darse paso en el alma y la mente del héroe

pero kazuma junto al sacrificio de su grupo salió del circulo maldito librando al mundo del rey demonio

claro esto no lo sabía nadie excepto algunas deidades, pero ese no es el punto ahora

kazuma estaba volviéndose loco en este momento

los sollozos y golpes de ira al suelo en este momento estaba a la orden del dia, kazuma había perdido por completo la compostura, nadie en el círculo de aventureros se atrevía a decir nada o siquiera moverse, todos conocían al grupo de kazuma y por ende sabían que kazuma en su corazón amaba su grupo y llegó a aceptar los problemas de cada una de sus integrantes

la sangre de las manos de kazuma por los repetidos golpes al suelo comenzaban a ponerse feas

al momento en que iba a dar su enésimo golpe kazuma fue abrazado por 2 de sus amigas más cercanas aparte de las de su grupo yunyun y wiz

kazuma trato de safarse y seguir desahogandose pero con un rápido golpe en la nuca de erris lo dejo inconsciente

_**konosuba :(**_

han pasado algunos días desde la muerte del actual y último rey demonio, y la historia paso de voca en voca todos un poco incrédulos que el rey ladrón( kazuma) lo haya derrotado

se supo del enorme sacrificio del grupo del héroe y como el perdia la cabeza despues del sacrificio de sus compañeras

en definitiva en el mundo se dio a conocer como el más débil y quien pensaban que nunca tendria éxito contra el rey demonio logro lo imposible, se lo consideró el héroe más débil, un héroe que no necesitaba una espada maldita o algún poder inconmensurable como solo su inteligencia lucho por el , se habló de sus hazañas de como solo el pudo derrotar a todos los generales del rey demonio y enfrentó a lo imposible

kazuma con el título del rey ladrón, héroe más débil y el aventurero más fuerte, una inspiración para el mundo claro no todo lo que hizo se supo pero el se convirtió en una inspiración para que todo el que tuviera algún sueño se levantara dentro de las cenizas para cumplirlo

_**konosuba .(**_

kazuma se había quedado inconsciente por al menos 3 días, durmiendo en el castillo real

muchas personas esperaban que el se levantara, pero a la vez las mismas personas tenían miedo de que lo hiciera pues el sacrificio de sus compañeras no era ningún secreto para nadie y no sabían como kazuma relacionaría al levantarse

onii-chan por favor - dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, mientras sujetaba la mano de kazuma que continuaba durmiendo

iris-sama por favor no llore kazuma-sama se despertara pronto eso es lo que lo dijo el medico asi que calmese - esto lo dijo claire que estaba a su lado

lo se pero tengo miedo no se que pasara cuando el se despierte - esto lo dijo con lagrimas

en ese momento kazuma abrió los ojos de golpe y los volvió a cerrar no acostumbrado a la luz, tratando de recordar dónde estaba

iris y claire que estaban en su habitación se sobresaltaron por el abrupto despertar de kazuma pero se calmaron rápidamente

kazuma tardo 3 segundos en recordar lo que sucedió, 5 en comenzar a llorar y 1 un minuto para calmarse en todo este proceso iris estuvo a su lado

los sollozos de kazuma se relajaron pero no pararon del todo

justo en ese momento entraron algunas personas a la habitacion de kazuma mas específicamente yunyun, wiz y eris o en ese momento criss

kazuma - dijeron a la vez pero no encontraron alguna palabra para animarlo que se supone que le dijeran

kazuma ya calmado trato de enfocarse un poco no sabia exactamente y con quien estaba por lo que con un rápido vistazo identifico a cada ocupante de la habitación

wiz, yunyun, iris, claire, y er... - en ese momento los focos de kazuma se prendieron aún había algo que podía hacer un deseo que aun faltaba que le cumplieran y no había duda en que quería gastarlo

mi deseo es que las chicas vuelvan a la vida - dijo kazuma lo suficientemente alto para que criss lo oyera

kazuma seguro de deseo sonrió un poco y con fuerza recién encontrada se levanto

los dioses me deben un deseo y mi deseo es que las chicas vuelvan a la vida - dijo sonriendo

sorprendiendo a algunas personas en la habitación y a una en especial haciéndola mirara a otro lado

no se puede hacer eso - dijo criss desde el fondo de la habitación

eeh por que no? - dijo con los ánimos anteriores bajando poco a poco

han pasado demasiadas cosas y traer a esas chicas devuelta a la vida es imposible en este momento - dijo criss bajando la cabeza

kazuma estaba un poco desconcertado del por que su deseo no podía ser cumplido

no te lo puedo explicar aquí ven conmigo los dioses estaban reunidos esperando que despiertes

las personas en la habitación estaban desconcertadas por lo que no dijeron nada

kazuma asintió y se dirigió con criss que comenzó a ser un circulo de teletransporte

onii-chan a donde vas - fue lo que dijo iris cuando sentía que tal vez no vería a kazuma por un largo tiempo

iris no te preocupes tu hermano mayor ira por las chicas al mas allá y las traerá de regreso asi de increible es tu hermano mayor - dijo frotando la cabeza de iris, kazuma no podía dejar de jactarse por una vez con iris

las demás personas en la habitacion solo les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca por la extraña conversación

kazuma-sama no me cabe duda de que usted hará lo que dijo, usted a hecho lo imposible y regreso victorioso, pero no olvide que tiene algunas responsabilidades con este reino y ahora que a derrotado al rey demonio se a comprometido con la princesa iris - kazuma jadeo un poco con lo anterior pero asintió

había algo a que volver aquí y disfrutar de la gran vida como un rey, en definitiva kazuma estaba volviendo

kazuma trae a megumin - dijo yunyun con algunas lágrimas y viendo a casuma con confianza

kazuma solo asintió

kazuma espera un segundo toma esto puede que necesites equipo y tu anterior esta perdido - dijo wiz mientras sacaba de un especio de bolsillo diversas cosas para kazuma

kazuma al instante las reconoció, con mucho cuidado tomó las prendas y armas

monde a modificar la pechera de darkness para ti - dijo entregandola y kazuma poniendosela

también estos - dijo entregando 3 prendas de megumin un parche, la capa y el sombrero de bruja de megumin

kazuma guardo el parque y se colocó las otras 2 prendas

esto también te ayudará dijo entregando un lazo rosado que usaba de vez en cuando aqua para sus hechizos

kazuma no estaba muy seguro sobre la ultima y cuando la puso en posición esta desapareció

que paso - dijo desconcertado kazuma

ese lazo es mágico aparece cuando utilizas algún tipo de magia de purificación o agua - dijo criss sonriendo

para estos sera mejor que aprendas dimensión de bolsillo dijo mostrando la habilidad a kazuma quien rápidamente tomo su tarjeta y vio que costaba mucho pero no le importo tanto, al derrotar al rey demonio ganó algunos puntos por lo cual no era un gran problema

el cetro de flores, los abanicos de aqua y el bastón de megumin, todos fueron mandados a su dimensión de bolsillo

la espada de darkness, esta kazuma pensó que era mejor llevarla consigo pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargarla al igual que gram, así que la puso en su espalda de la manera mas cómoda posible

creo que eso esto todo verdad - dijo kazuma

aun faltan tus cosas - dijo wiz sonriendo

mis cosas? - pregunto curiosos kazuma

wiz saco 2 cosas mas de su dimensión de bolsillo, su máscara de vanir y chun chun maru su espada imitación de katana

posicionando su mascara en su cintura para tomarla rápido y guardando su imitación de katana en su dimensión estuvo listo

vamos - dijo kazuma con determinación en sus ojos listo para enfrentarse al rey demonio si era necesario para traer de vuelta a sus amigas

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y DALE ME ESTRELLA SI TE GUSTA BYE BYE


	3. Chapter 3

los pasos resonaron en la oscuridad ya común para kazuma, este fue el inicio de su aventura en un nuevo mundo

justo cuando pudo ver claramente noto que había algunas personas con diferentes tonos de cabellos pero 3 de ellos resaltan más

estaban sentadas en tronos al frente de todos uno chico de cabellos rojos, un chico de cabellos plateados y una chica de cabello castaño

no era muy difícil saber de que eran dioses, detrás de ellos aún les y según kazuma otros dioses menores

satou kazuma una voz fuerte y cargada de poder hablo en la habitación, no provenía de nadie en particular silo estaba en todos lados y no estaba

hai soy satou kazuma-desu - dijo kazuma un poco rígido

hemos oído su deseo y aunque sea le prometió lo que quisiera si derrotaba al rey demonio eso es algo fuera de nuestro control en este momento a menos que desee un clon sin alma - dijo la voz sin vacilar

las últimas palabras hicieron estremecer a kazuma por lo que implicaba

estupido viejo no juegues con el chico - hablo la chica voluptuosa de cabellos cafés

la voz soltó un carcajada y en medio de los 3 dioses apareció un viejo de cabellos blancos

jajaja solo queria jugar un momento - dijo sin mas el anciano riendo

el dios de cabellos rojos río junto al anciano y el de cabellos plateados solo negó con la cabeza

después de un momento kazuma tomo valor y hablo

por que no pueden traer a aqua darkness y megumin - dijo tratando de no sonar grosero

todos los ojos se posaron en el dios de cabellos rojos hablo

veras chico el motivo por el cual no podemos traer a mi hermana y tus amigas no es porque no queramos, sino por el voto de los dioses de no interferir con la vida directamente - dijo poniéndose serio

veras kazuma cuando las tres chicas murieron no quedo nada de ellas el hechizo que utilizaron destruyó todos de si mismas, por lo cual solo quedo las almas de ellas, eran vacías sin ningún recuerdo, totalmente en blanco

por lo cual pasaron de nuestros controles al no tomarles importancia a una alma blanca por lo cual estas ya reencarnaron en otro mundo con un flujo de tiempo diferente - dijo eriss atrás de mi

así que ellas ya están vivas pero no recuerdan nada - dijo kazuma desanimado

si lo están por lo cual no podemos interferir en sus vidas, no tienen recuerdos de el tiempo que pasaron contigo por lo cual nosotros como dioses queremos darte la oportunidad de ir a ellas y vivir con ellas en su mundo - dijo el anciano al final

esto desequilibro a kazuma sabia que tal vez tardaría en volver con iris y los demás pero no pensó en que se quedaría para siempre en otro mundo, kazuma en este momento tenia sentimientos encontrados

puede que aunque vaya aquel mundo con aqua y las demas aun asi no lo acepten como miembro de su grupo y sus personalidades hayan cambiado totalmente ya no siendo quienes eran en este mundo impidiendoles ser amigo

después dejar a sus demás amigos en este mundo maravilloso tampoco era algo que quería dejar atrás

entendemos tus miedos satou kazuma por lo que hemos pensado en una solución adicional, veras en este mundo donde están tus amigas es un mundo corrompido por las guerras entre los diferentes bandos, en este momento hay una tregua para alto el fuego pero esa tregua está en la cuerda floja - dijo el chico de cabellos plateados

lo que queremos de ti es que vayas ahí encuentres al enemigo más grande de ese mundo y el que atenta contra la vida le pongas este sello - dijo el viejo hombre

solo eso? - dijo kazuma algo asombrado

veras cuando le pongas este sello la criatura será teletransportada aquí y nosotros como los dioses que somos en busca de la paz lucharemos contra el y lo sellaremos aquí lejos del alcance de cualquier mal posible - dijo finalmente la chica de cabellos cafés

por que no dejan que algun heroe como lo era conmigo vaya y lidie con el - dijo kazuma curioso

verás esta bestia es tan poderosa que a menos que el héroe tenga un poder infinito como lo es ophis la diosas dragón del infinito de ese mundo no le haria ningun rasguño - dijo erris atrás de mi

infinito! y se supone que yo lograre poner un sello a una bestia así - dijo kazuma exaltado

eres el rey ladrón si alguien podria hacer esto eres tu kazuma usaras los métodos más despreciables y menos abstractos pero lo harás realidad - dijo erris riéndose a mis espaldas

todos los demás en la sala también rieron para mi consternación

esta bien ya no se rian - dijo kazuma molesto

ejem bueno cuando lo logres y nosotros hayamos derrotado a la bestia te daremos un poder para viajar por 3 mundos que elijas - dijo el anciano aun conteniendo las risas

kazuma sabia bien que esta era una oferta única en muchos sentidos y muchos beneficios por lo cual no había por que rechazar la oferta

acepto - dijo kazuma firme y determinado

bien es trato, sato kazuma un heroe como tu siempre lograra salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades pero aun asi te daremos un pequeño regalo para tu travesía

la magia de explosión de megumin, los hechizos de aqua y la resistencia de darkness, recuerda que estos hechizos no son todopoderosos y no habrá más regalos ni una segunda oportunidad para revivir, si lanzas una explosión igual que cualquier que megumin caerás por agotamiento de mana, si utilizas los hechizos mas fuertes de aqua caerás por agotamiento de mana de la misma forma que lo harías con la explosión y la resistencia pues solo puedes aguantar los golpes mejor no esperes mucho de eso - dijo el anciano mientras me entregaba un sello que rápidamente se fundió en mi mano desapareciendo

y para que puedas lograr mejor tu objetivo se transformó el dinero de tu anterior aventura a la moneda de este mundo y se te dio una pequeña casa, así que céntrate en tu búsqueda hazte fuerte y logra lo imposible satou kazuma rezaremos para que tu seas el héroe entre heroes que salve este nuevo mundo - dijo erris sacándome la lengua con esa frase cliché

ahora ve joven héroe - dijeron todos los dioses y ángeles a la vez

con semejante despedida estoy seguro que mucha gente confía en mí - pensó kazuma mientras sonreía locamente

cómo reconocer a esta bestia - gritó kazuma mientras se elevaba en el cielo

la bestia representa los números maldito 666 sera muy dificil que te confundas, su nombre es triexa - gritó el dios de cabellos rojos hermano de aqua y seguro que era dios del fuego no me sorprenderia que se llamara boros o natsu

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA SE TE QUIERE UN MONTON BYE BYE


	4. Chapter 4

podrías morir por mi - dijo alguien en medio de la oscuridad

eh! yuma-chan podrías repetir eso creo que no te oí bien - dijo una voz masculina en medio un parque a la mitad de la noche

donde carajo estoy, no recuerdo que mi anterior viaje dimensional haya sido tan turbulento - dijo kazuma tratando de recobrar la orientación, mientras miraba a su alrededor

dije podrías morir por mi - dijo otra vez la primera voz, oyendo bien suena femenina

mirando al rededor logro ver la dirección justo a tiempo para ver un digno espectáculo

una chica no mayor a los 17 brilló un segundo desgarrando su ropa para cambiar de atuendo ahora portando uno de dominatriz con 2 alas negras tras ella

issei recordaré los breves momentos que estuvimos juntos, para eso guardaré esto - dijo la chica de cabellera negra al chico que en mi parecer no estaba oyendo una mierda, sus ojos estaban en el buen dotado busto de la chica alada, tal vez un ángel negro

muere por mi issei - dijo la chica al momento de crear una lanza de luz

mierda estupido muévete hay momentos para ser pervertido y momentos para luchar por sobrevivir - pensó kazuma viendo la escena desde su lugar detrás de algunos arbusto en los que aterrizó

kazuma viendo que el chico iba a morir se iba a levantar a ayudarlo pero...

agrr... - gimió el chico al momento de ser empalado

mierda ya esta muerdo, bueno ni modo - kazuma no iba a soltar una lagrima por un desconocido estúpido y muerto

así que viendo la escena continuar pudo ver al ángel negro volar y alejarse de la escena dejando a chico estúpido morir lentamente

bueno no me importa - dijo kazuma al darse la vuelta pero en ese momento recordó sus nuevos poderes pertenecientes a aqua

bueno tambien podrias deberle un favor - dijo kazuma al acercarse al pobre chico agonizante

al estar frente a él kazuma pudo oír sus murmullos carmesí como su cabello si voy a morir quisiera morir en tus grandes...- issei no pudo terminar al ser pateado en el estómago por kazuma

que frase mas cliche! - grito kazuma furioso

estoy casi seguro de que si hubiera terminado esa frase algún ser seria invocado para salvarte - dijo kazuma mirando al chico muerto ahora

mirda se murio - dijo kazuma mirando el cuerpo de issei - espero que no cueste demasiado mana revivirte - pensó kazuma al momento de extender su mano y hacer un hechizo

_gate!_ \- en el espacio aparece un circulo el cual era la dimensión de bolsillo de kazuma del cual saco el cetro de flores de aqua

bien tu estupido bastardo que no a tenido una vida lo suficientemente afortunada y seguro la muerte volverá por ti pronto, yo satou kazuma te da una segunda oportunidad

revive - al momento una luz blanca cubrió a issei para sanar sus heridas y posteriormente este abriera los ojos

kazuma por su parte cayo al suelo de cara justo como lo aria megumin

mierda - dijo kazuma mientras estaba boca abajo en el suelo

que paso y yuma, yo morí y luego - esto era lo que issei estaba murmurando tratando de dar sentido a lo que pasó

oye pervertido ayuda - dijo kazuma desde el suelo

issei al momento de oír la voz volteo al origen y vio un chico castaño como el con una capa y un gorro extraño tendido boca abajo

cosplayer - dijo lo primero que se le vino a lamente a issei

bastardo ayudame, te acabo de salvar la vida y me quede sin mana - dijo kazuma aun tendido en el suelo

issei no comprendió lo de quedar sin mana pero estaba vivo y eso era un punto en su mente, issei rápidamente tomo a kazuma y lo sentó apoyado a un árbol

cuando issei le iba a dar espacio a kazuma este otro lo tomó del brazo y aplicó otro hechiza para recuperar su mana rapidamente

_drain_ \- al instante issei pudo sentir cómo su energía era drenada con un fuerte dolor asi que lo mas rápido que pudo se soltó de kazuma

mierda que me hiciste - dijo issei enojado

kazuma no respondió mientras tambaleándose se puso de pie

solo te robe un poco de mana llorón, es más dame un poco mas con eso podre caminar libremente- dijo kazuma como si fuera lo más natural de la vida

que es eso de mana, que paso con yuma, como salvaste mi vida que esta pasando - dijo issei perdiendo algo de su compostura

mierda podrias bajar la voz un poco, me duele la cabeza y si quieres respuestas dame mana y un lugar donde dormir esta noche - exigió kazuma con su voz un poco mas alta de lo que le hubiera gustado

issei no sabía bien que era lo que le pasaba o quien era esta persona pero quería respuestas y pronto

aceptando con la cabeza issei extendió su brazo para que kazuma lo drenara

_drain_ \- dijo kazuma al momento de tomar el maná necesario para caminar

después de algunos segundos kazuma dejo a issei que sudaba profundamente pero aun se mantenía en pie

tu no tienes mucho mana verdad - dijo kazuma comenzando a caminar

issei no respondió mientras caminaba a su lado

vamonos, seguro que hay alguien por ahi mirandonos - dijo kazuma caminando más rápido

cómo lo sabes - dijo issei mientras giraba su cabeza y miraba los alrededores

es un cliché, siempre hay alguien en las sombras observando - dijo kazuma encogiéndose de hombros

issei sudo un poco al escuchar en que se basaba sus afirmaciones

issei no dijo mas solo continuó caminando dirigiendo a kazuma a su hogar

en las sombras una pequeña niña de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados miraba la interacción de los 2 chicos

ella había tenía la misión observar a issei, esperar entre las sombras hasta que el se encontrara con el angel caído y luego de que él muriera ella invocaria a su rey para que pueda revivirlo y así tener un nuevo peón un plan simple pero confiable, a ella no le gustaba particularmente la parte de que debían dejarlo morir pero era tal vez el mejor plan para que el pervertido no tuviera otra salida más que el seguirlo pero ubo una variante que no predijo

cuando estaba apunto de lanzar la llamada a su rey para que viniera y reviviera al pervertido un chico castaño apareció de la nada caminando naturalmente como si este fuera su pan de cada dia

esto puso algo nerviosa a koneko pero aun así se mantuvo en las sombras, ella no sintió al castaño acercarse aún con su habilidad sensorial ella no lo sintió y un chico que camina tan naturalmente frente a un muerto era de tener cuidado

justo cuando dejo sus reflexiones para centrarse en el chico nuevo vestido de manera extraña, el pateo en el pecho al casi muerto issei

koneko hizo una mueca al ver semejante trato aun muerto o casi muerto pero en fin

que frase más cliché - dijo el castaño con enojo en su voz, ella había oído el murmullo final de issei pero no creía que se debería enojarse por ello

alejando sus pensamientos de los diálogos de los 2 ella observó como el chico nuevo invoco un cetro de flores rosa, al momento koneko sintió un instinto primordial de su lado de demonio al alejarse de ese chico su energía se sentía divina como si el fuera un angel pero diferente

tal vez algún dios de alguna religión del mundo, eso la hizo ser aun mas precavida si el era un dios de algún tipo, tendrían demasiados problemas con los que lidiar si se lo provocaba

al final el chico revivió al issei con un solo hechizo y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, eso fue lo mas patetico que había visto, pero a la vez aterrador un ser que podía traer a la vida a los muertos sería alguien muy importante y peligroso

después de ver como el chico dreno el mana de issei y luego se recompuso los 2 se alejaron del lugar con una frase que la hizo estremecerse

vamonos, seguro que hay alguien por ahi mirandonos - esto hizo tensarse a koneko que por instinto se alisto para teletransportarse o correr lo que fuera más rápido

cómo lo sabes - dijo issei

es un cliché - dijo kazuma cosa que hizo caer de cara a koneko, no la habia sentido sino era un cliché que alguien los estuviera viendo

koneko no sabia que pensar del nuevo castaño por lo cual se teletransporto con su rey

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA ES UN INICIO PARA LAS NUEVAS AVENTURAS DE KAZUMA EN DXD


	5. Chapter 5

no había pasado mucho desde el momento en que ambos partieron del parque, issei y kazuma habían estado caminando en un incómodo silencio para issei que no sabía cómo abordar algún tema con el chico castaño de su lado, su vestimenta y todo relacionado con el era extraño para issei, pero algo que no se podía negar era que el poder del chico kazuma era real

lo habían revivido, claro todo esto no habría pasado si antes no lo hubieran matado antes, tal vez esa podría considerarse la peor cita de todas y lo peor encima de todo era que el y yuma no habían quedado en una fecha posterior

realmente issei era un chico de pensamientos no muy comunes, claro el había sido asesinado por su cita, pero a quién le importaba ser asesinado por un chica en un traje de dominatrix, ciertamente a issei no

por su parte kazuma miraba los alrededores con algo parecido a la nostalgia, estuvo mucho tiempo en otro mundo donde la tecnología no era muy avanzada y no existia ningun parecido a su antiguo mundo donde sus padres y hermano vivían y se preguntaba dentro de si mismo si este mundo era su mundo original

pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, si ese fuese el caso los dioses se lo habían dicho, ahora que lo pensaba debería haber pedido más información de este mundo de los dioses, un error de su parte

ahora aclarado sus pensamientos miró a su acompañante, el chico en la vista de kazuma parecía completamente normal no había nada especial en el, claro kazuma podría estar equivocado el no era un sensor o alguien capaz de detectar cosas dentro de las personas, por lo que el no sabia a ciencia cierta si el chico issei era especial o no

por ahora el chico a revivió era su única forma de conseguir información

caminaron en silencio algunos momentos más hasta que llegaron a la casa de issei

bien llegamos, mis padres estan en casa y se veria extraño llegar con un desconocido vistiendo ropas raras a casa, por lo que no se si podrías de alguna manera volar a aquella ventana - dijo issei mientras señalaba una ventana en el segundo piso

no! - dijo kazuma sin perder el tiempo

como quieres que llegue ahi si no se ningun hechizo de levitación, aparte estoy cansado revivirte gasto mucha de mi energía por lo cual no deseo hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo fisico o magico - terminó de hablar kazuma mientras se apoyaba en la pared intentando parecer duro

esta bien, entraremos por la puerta pero tratas de ocultar tu espada, por favor! - dijo issei suplicante no era algo bueno para el llegar con un chico con una gran espada en su espalda

kazuma asintió

_gate _\- un agujero se abrió en el espacio y metió sin reparo la espada en su dimensión de bolsillo, también pensando que podia disimular un poco se saco la capa y el sombrero y los guardo quedando simplemente en la camisa y pantalones

te parece bien así - dijo kazuma medio somnoliento, sus fuerzas estaban yéndose poco a poco

si entremos - dijo issei mientras abría la puerta para entrar

al entrar fue recibido con una fuerte bienvenida de su casa

estoy en casa - issei respondió dando unos pasos dentro de la casa, pero oyó algo a su espalda que lo hizo girarse rápidamente

parece que estoy más cansado de lo que parece - dijo kazuma al momento de caer al suelo de cara como sería costumbre de ahora en adelante, golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo

en el momento issei aceleró hacia kazuma desmayado

issei amor que paso - grito la madre de issei corriendo junto a su padre

nada traje un amigo a casa y se desmayo creo que esta muy cansado - dijo issei en respuesta mientras cargaba a kazuma a la sala

_ko-no-su-ba-DXD_

un fuerte rayo de sol golpeó los ojos de un chico castaño que se despertaba lentamente mirando su alrededor

se dio cuenta que no conocía el lugar pero rápidamente se hizo idea de donde podría estar

bostezando un poco se levanto, tenia muchas cosas que hacer e información que encontrar, o eso sería lo que debería hacer si no fuera por la increible pereza de kazuma que lo hizo acurrucarse en la cama nuevamente

hay tiempo de sobra dijo en voz alta kazuma mientras volvía a dormir

_kono-DXD-suba_

kazuma se había quedado dormido todo el dia siendo un vago, nadie lo había molestado principalmente por que issei se fue a la escuela y los padres de issei eran extremadamente despreocupados de todo

kazuma estaba agradecido de que no lo hubieran molestado pero ahora el deseaba comer algo tenía mucha hambre el dia anterior no había comido nada, es más no había comido nada por algunos días

sabiendo que necesitaba alimentarse ahora se levantó

_gate _\- dijo al momento de sacar algo de dinero de su dimensión de bolsillo, como le dijeron los dioses su dinero anterior fue transformado a la moneda de este mundo y por supuesto el tenía bastante por eso

caminando lentamente salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras para hallarse con una escena algo vizara o algo que no debería ver estaba seguro de eso

_sigilo_ \- fue el instinto de kazuma al activar su hechizo y pasar lo más rápido posible de la habitación a la calle, no deseaba ver dos personas mostrando su "cariño" en plena sala y en una posición que no estaba seguro de que era humanamente posible

apartando sus pensamientos de la escena traumática, pensó que talvez el chico issei tenía alguna excusa para ser un pervertido

un rugido de su estómago lo hizo reaccionar para comenzar a caminar a un convini que vio el día anterior cuando venía con issei

no tardó mucho en llegar al convini, entrando divisó algunas cosas apetitosas para la vista y las tomo sin mucho reparo el dinero no era un impedimento

al momento de pagar noto algo en el rabillo de sus ojos que no planeo encontrarse tan pronto o encontrarse

dejando caer el dinero se giro bruscamente en la dirección de un cabello celeste, tan raro e inconfundible para el

aqua- dijo kazuma al momento de recoger el dinero, entregarle todo al tendero y tomar todas sus compras, no le importaba si el dinero que le entregó era demasiado

solo le importaba ver a la diosa inútil por cual vino a este mundo, saliendo de la tienda miro la dirección en la que la chica del cabello celeste caminaba

mirando detenidamente no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que el creyó perder el corazón junto a las chicas parte de su grupo, su muerte era algo recurrente en su cabeza y muchas veces se espacia recordando como él no había podia ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger

mirando fijamente a la chica confirmó que ella era aqua el mismo peinado, la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo y...

sin los recuerdos - dijo en un susurro kazuma viendo a aqua que iba junto a 2 chicas de cabello castaño que parecían algo incómodas

parece que a pesar de todo aqua seguía siendo excéntrica y no era una chica facil de manejar - dijo kazuma mientras las veía irse

kazuma pensaba dentro de sí mismo si perseguirla o dejarla ir, que le diría o cuál era su reacción al ver a un extraño seguirla, al momento a kazuma se le ocurrió una idea para poder acercarse o por lo menos que la chica lo volteara a ver

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO ES SOLO UNA PARTE QUE UNE COMO KAZUMA ENTRA A ESTE NUEVO MUNDO


End file.
